muafandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Black Widow appears in the PlayStation Portable version of the video role-playing game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as a playable character and in all other versions of the game as a non-playable character, in which she appears to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. A major subplot involves concern over whether she is a double-agent traitor. However, before the mission to Niffleheim on Act 3, the info about Black Widow as a double agent traitor to Masters of Evil is proven false, as Fury was the one who sent Widow for Operation All-Father to investigate what she got from the MoE plot on the laptop she achieved, in which later fallen during MoE's attack on Helicarrier, until the heroes retain it, but without her and Fury knowing. Yelena is also a costume for Black Widow so both Widows are playable. Character History Natalia Romanova was born in Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia on July 25th, The first and best-known Black Widow is a Russian agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and. Romanova was recruited by the KGB. At a Red Room facility, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanova excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. ''' She was a proficient sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite". The KGB arranged a marriage between Natasha and the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. However, when the Soviet government decided to make Shostakov into their new operative, the Red Guardian, he is told that he can have no further contact with his wife. Natalia is told that he died and is trained as a secret agent separately. When the KGB found out about this they sent several hit squads to try and kill her for treachery but she killed them all. She later became an agent of SHIELD and a trusted ally to Nick Fury. She had her name legally changed to Natasha Romanoff as a way of her allies becoming more accustomed to her and the American lifestyle. Due to her delayed aging, courtesy of the multiple red room experiments done to her, she had the appearance of a twenty-one-year-old woman and some of her fellow agents found her to be very attractive especially Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. She had a brief relationship with him but called it off due to the increased danger that they faced over the years. She later became a founding member of The Avengers and stayed a member until the team disbanded after some time. One year after the team disbaned, she began a relationship with the hero known as Daredevil but the two were only together for three months when his former lover, Elektra came back from the dead. She later became second in command of SHIELD and was an intelligence officer for the Ultimate Alliance. she was also accused of being a double agent for Dr.Doom and the Masters of Evil. This turned out to be false however, she was stealing SHIELD secrets for her own benefit at the end at the of the first game. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story'' The Black Widow was still associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. and became second in command to Fury. During Doctor Doom's attempt to take the powers of Odin. Weasel, an expert computer hacker, had conducted a clandestine investigation on her as he believed she was a double agent. There were concerns among the heroes over whether or not she was double-agent traitor, but Nick Fury had faith in her. At the end of the game, A phone call made during the credits reveals that the Black Widow had been using Weasel to steal information from S.H.I.E.L.D. and then setting up Weasel for the fall as he confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story''''' Black Widow was the leader of Bravo Team during the Secret War on Latveria. During the Civil War, she stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. to support the SRA and joined the Pro Reg forces. Widow was also one of the many heroes to not escape from Prison 42 during the breakout. Trivia *The Black Widow that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. *Her design in the third game is based on her MCU counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Pro-Registration Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Avengers Category:Bravo Team Category:Pilots Category:Exclusive characters